


Love notes

by Aeris444



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble written for the Drabble Day for Valentine's Day on Merlin Writers</p><p>Prompt 3 – Love notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love notes

When Arthur Pendragon, captain of the rugby team and most coveted single guy of all Camelot High, opened his locker on Valentine’s Day, he found a lot of love notes. Most of them were full of platitudes.

“You have the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Your hair look like gold.”

“We could be so happy together.”

None of them caught Arthur’s attention. None except the last one, scribbled on a torn notebook page.

“You’re the biggest prat I’ve known but I’m still in love with you.”

A smile appeared on Arthur’s lips. Only one person called him a prat. Merlin.


End file.
